Doom II: No Rest for the Living
No Rest for the Living (en español: "Sin descanso para los vivos") es el título de una expansión oficial para Doom II desarrollada por Nerve Software en ocasión del lanzamiento de Doom II en el Xbox Live Arcade (XBLA). También fue incluída en Doom 3: BFG Edition y en la versión para PlayStation 3 de Doom Classic Complete. No Rest for the Living fue uno de los ganadores en el 17° Premio Anual Cacowards. Episodio La campaña se compone de nueve niveles en total: ocho niveles estándar y un nivel secreto, como un homenaje a los episodios del Doom original, estructurados de forma similar con episodios de nueve mapas, especialmente Knee-Deep in the Dead. Como Doom II no tenía episodios per se, llamar a "No Rest for the Living" un episodio es técnicamente un nombre inapropiado, siendo campaña el término más acorde. thumb|left|280pxLos nuevos mapas son una campaña seleccionable por separado en el inicio del juego, de una manera similar a la selección del episodio de Doom. La selección de "Hell on Earth" lleva al jugador al clásico mapa de campaña de Doom II, mientras que la selección de "No Rest for the Living" comienza el agregado de los nueve mapas de la expansión. Al completar esta campaña en modo de un solo jugador en cualquier dificultad se desbloquea el logro "And Back Again" y desbloquea el premio avatar "Doom II Marine Suit". Este episodio fue creado por Russell Meakim y Richard Heath de Nerve Software. Mientras que cualquier doomer bien conectado puede tener en sus manos una copia para PC, la única forma legítima de jugar el último episodio es la compra de Doom II para la XBox 360. A pesar de las exigencias ligeramente más restrictivas para jugar este episodio, todavía vale la pena su tiempo. De acuerdo con el jefe de Nerve Software, Brandon James, el conjunto de expansión "continúa en la Tierra después de que las fuerzas del Infierno han sido aparentemente vencidas". El objetivo de la expansión es viajar a una micro-dimensión del Infierno y asesinar a un Cyberdemon que ha construído un ejército de demonios para su propio uso personal. "No Rest for the Living" se aprovecha de la capacidad ampliada de los sistemas modernos, con muchos más enemigos en pantalla al mismo tiempo que en el Doom II original, sobre todo en los niveles posteriores. Además los escenarios son mucho más amplios y con mayores detalles decorativos. Niveles * MAP01: The Earth Base * MAP02: The Pain Labs * MAP03: Canyon of the Dead * MAP04: Hell Mountain (salida a nivel secreto) * MAP05: Vivisection * MAP06: Inferno of Blood * MAP07: Baron's Banquet * MAP08: Tomb of Malevolence * MAP09: March of the Demons (Nivel secreto) Jugando en una computadora Si tienes Doom 3 BFG Edition en la PC, puedes usar el archivo nerve.wad creado en la instalación dentro de la carpeta \base\wads y usarlo con ZDoom (o alguno de los otros source ports que lo admitan). Si se usa con Doom II, ZDoom implementará automáticamente No Rest for the Living en la pantalla del episodio. Si bien se puede jugar con Doom II en DOSBox, No Rest for the Living experimentará fallas gráficas menores que a veces harán que los objetos distantes parpadeen. Tampoco reproducirá la música adecuada, sino la banda sonora predeterminada de Doom II. Soporte para source ports Doomsday tiene un perfil incorporado para No Rest for the Living. El motor de Eternity tiene soporte incorporado para el episodio si se carga todo el archivo doom2.disk de la versión de Xbox 360, o si se configura una ruta para que apunte a la versión para PC de Doom 3: BFG Edition (esto puede detectarse automáticamente cuando la versión de Steam está instalada, o puede ser configurada manualmente por el usuario final si el PWAD está en una ubicación diferente). Utiliza el metadata.txt incluido en el archivo de disco, o lee una copia de él desde eternity.pke si es necesario. Zandronum tiene soporte parcial, lo que permite la reproducción correcta del propio episodio a través del archivo nerve.wad, cargado como archivo PWAD para Doom II, pero de lo contrario no se registra como un sub-episodio de Doom II. ZDoom y GZDoom reconocen automáticamente nerve.wad si está presente dentro del directorio de trabajo o en el directorio de instalación de Steam. El PWAD se detecta por su tamaño y la suma de MD5, y se permite que se reproduzca como un episodio de Doom II, independientemente de la versión del IWAD de Doom 2 cargado con él (las ranuras de mapas para el episodio de No Rest for the Living son LEVEL01-09) con metadatos adecuados proporcionados por los propios source ports. Trivia * Los mapas del episodio tienen un estilo similar a los niveles de Doom 64. en:No Rest for the Living Categoría:Doom II Categoría:Expansiones Doom2-2